Capture Leading to Love Zutara
by lolo160
Summary: love, passion, hatered, and betrayal. it all happens when katara is captured by Zuko and is stored away on his ship. and when it seems life couldnt get any worse Zukos cousin starts staying on the ship... sexual references.lemon in later chapters.language
1. Chapter 1

Here is my try at a capture story! I'm not much of a writer but I was bored and I had a good Idea so well yeah! Plus I just wanted to update SOMETHING!!

Katara placed her small tan foot into the sparkling clear water as she prepared for her bath. She was wearing her undergarments, but the only reason she was wearing the white undergarments was because she didn't trust the eyes of her young companion who WAS a teenage boy.

"Ahhh" Katara moaned as she waded down into the cold water. The tip of her brown hair hitting the water making little ripples. She waded deeper and deeper into the clear water until she was up to her shoulders. She just stood there for a second before starting to rub herself with a sponge she had brought with her for this occasion.

Once she was done scrubbing the dirt and sweat from her body she headed to shore, not knowing she was being watched. The two golden eyes watched her walk to shore eyeing her every step. Watching her wet hair sway behind her in a rhythmic way.

She bent down a picked up her towel and started to dry herself while walking into the woods. She was walking on a trail that her brother and the Aang had made for them to take to get to the small pond. She kept walking rubbing her blue stone of her necklace in between her fingers.

She kept walking when all of the sudden two hands reached out from behind her and clamped over her mouth. The other hand was wrapped around her waist with her tiny arms underneath its grip. its grip on her was tight and strong, determined on not letting go.

She tried screaming and moving but she couldn't. it was merely impossible.

She could tell the person holding her was a man and a strong one to. She struggled against his grip screaming, kicking, arms straining under him. Her screams were muffled by his strong hold over her mouth. She started to panic and didn't know what to do. She tried thinking of a plan but there was no way of getting out of this. When she thought it couldn't get much worse his hand around her waist loosened but was replaced by his leg. Yes, his leg! They were in a very suggestive position but that was in the very back of her mind right now because her top priority was getting out of this alive.

At this moment his hand that was holding her waist before reached down into his pocket and pulled out a damp cloth that he brought up to her face and removed his hand covering her mouth. He violently shoved the cloth in the terrified girls face. She held her breath knowing something was on the cloth that was probably bad news.

When she felt fingers on her neck she started to get really scared. Not knowing who this man is or his intentions was with her or anything of this matter. She let the tears fall from her eyes and down her tan cheeks. She was beyond terrified and was starting to get dizzy and lightheaded from holding her breath.

She felt the rough fingers slide along her neck until they came to her shoulder. The fingers pinched a piece of tender skin and violently clamped down on it as hard as the man could. She gasped as the pain filled her and he immediately let go.

Katara felt her head spinning. Her hands shot to her face which surprisingly weren't contained. She held her head in her hands as the ground started to shake she felt the strong hands that held her before grab her waist. She felt herself being lifted over someone's shoulder then the whole world went black….

(to be continued……..maybe)


	2. day 1 on ship

Okay I am going to finish this story hopefully! so here it is:

Chapter 2: The ship

Katara's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Good you're awake" a cherry voice sounded.

Katara sat up quickly and looked around to find herself in a metal room. The room resembled a prison cell but with all metal walls and no windows, only 2 lit candles. There was a tall wide man standing at the front of the small bed she was lying on.

"Ah you've decided to open those beautiful blue eyes of yours, miss waterbender" the older man stated quite happily.

Katara groaned as her head started to pound, she had a weak memory of the events of the last time she was conscious, but she sure can feel the bruises all over her tiny form, plus she was getting annoyed of the mans happiness at her state of being.

"Where am I" she asked groggily as she looked at the man whom she did not know standing in front of her. "On a ship of Corse" he said with a chuckle.

"Whose ship would that be exactly, **SIR"** she yelled as she was now getting even more annoyed at his cherry state.

She was on a fucking ship with some old asshole who is trying to play some sort of mind games with her! She was one pissed waterbender who wanted to be with her brother and Aang. She felt sick and wanted to leave no matter what the price was.

"Now we don't want to be aggressive now I'm just trying to be polite, miss" he scowled.

"**Polite**!" she roared, "You call taking me from the woods and putting me on a damn ship and me not knowing where the hell I am **polite?**" she was now beyond furious, looking like she could rip his head clean off his shoulders. She was confused and dazed and she just wanted to know where she was and where her friends were. Why was this happening to her out of all the people in the world this happened to her?

The man had the look of pure terror as the young woman was now standing mere feet away from his and screaming her head off. He was truly scared.

"Um…well...Uh...I can explain…I uh" he nervously said as the waterbender gave him an icy glare about to explode again.

"Get. Out" She shut her eyes and tightening her fists pointed to the door as the now terrified man scurried out of the room.

She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on it taking in what just happened as Katara just fell over and dug her face into her pillow and cried. She cried because she felt guilty for yelling at the kind old man, she cried because she didn't even know where her brother or two best friends were, alive, dead, or even captured.

"Ah! Nephew, I have been looking for you all day" the young man leaning ageist the railing looked over to the man speaking. "Uncle, what is it" he said in an annoyed tone as he turned his head back to the ocean. "Ah, prince Zuko, it's a bit early to be in your bitter attitude don't you think?" his uncle teased.

"Uncle, what did you want to tell me?" the young teen demanded. "Oh yes! The young waterbender has awoken but she is having some…complications" the old man whispered to his nephew quietly as if it was top secret.

"Why are you whispering to me?" he demanded his uncle in an annoyed tone. "well prince Zuko, have you not thought about the consequences of having a young woman aboard our ship?" the man looked at his nephew questioningly.

"What do you mean consequences, Uncle?" the young mans anger was starting to boil as he looked at his uncle in an icy glare.

"I mean, there is a beautiful young woman on this ship, in our presence. There are about twenty crew members on this ship which are men, witch hasn't seen a woman in a long time, put that into your mind, prince Zuko" he stated calmly.

Zuko took a second to think it over as his eyes started to widen as he thought about the 'consequences' of her being on the ship. "She **is** locked up in the small room I told you about right?" he questioned his uncle.

"yes and only you and me have the keys so none of the crew can go in, just make sure she doesn't find some way to escape" he saw his nephew pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"ill go talk to the stupid peasant" he told his uncle as he walked towards the small set of stairs that lead to the room Katara was staying in.


	3. the prince

Zuko unlocked the door that lead to Katara's room and stepped inside to find a girl lying on the bed with her face in the pillow. He saw her back move up and down as she took long steady breaths as she slept. He slammed the door shut not caring if she woke up or not.

Katara jumped up from where she was sleeping hearing the door being slammed shut. She fell onto the hard metal floor hitting her shoulder hard. Yelling in pain she jumped onto her feet in fighting stance to kill the person who disturbed her sleep.

Her arms dropped to the side as her eyes grew wide as she stared at her captor dead in the face.

"i-i-im on y-y-your ship" she croaked out still in shock and about to get angry.

"Well I thought a peasant like you would at least be smart enough to figure that out since I am right in front of you" he spat at her, "now is not the time for stupid questions anyways, water peasant"

Katara's fist tightened at her side as anger a fury took her over. "What ever you say your majesty" she spat back at him venom dripping from every word as she glared at him.

"I wouldn't speak to me in that manner because as you know I have a bad temper" the scarred prince stated as he took a step towards her.

There eyes bore into each others soul as blue met gold. They gave each other death glares as they got closer to each other. Well Zuko was getting closer to Katara as she was pressed against the wall.

"Oh so you're a hot head" she stated, "that will be your new nickname as mine is peasant"

He had had it with her smart remarks, he pushed her shoulder against the wall and put is face mere inches away from hers.

"You will address me as prince Zuko and that is that peasant" he was one pissed firebender and was standing in front of one furious waterbender.

"Whatever, hothead" she said as calm as ever.

He couldn't take it anymore he exploded. 

"How dare you speak to me in that way" he roared still mere inches away from her face.

He felt something hard strike his face as he stumbled to the side. When he looked up he saw a pissed waterbender staring at him with angry eyes. He had never seen her this mad or angry before, I mean sure he has seen her angry and mad but this was different. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue and her fists were so tight her knuckles were turning white.

"How dare you even speak to me like that" she spat, "I might be a peasant but I am still a woman you will never speak to me like ever again" she yelled as she brought her hand swiftly up to his face to slap him again but he was too quick and grabbed her wrist.

She tried to hit him with her other hand but he as well grabbed it in his tight grasp.

Seeing he had the advantage he smashed her up against the wall his hips holding her strong legs down from kicking him in the stomach or…someplace else.

"How dare you tell me what I shall or shall not do with a peasant like yourself? You have no manners so I guess ill have to teach you some myself." He yelled to her as the anger that once shone in her eyes was replaced by fear.

He lit a ball of fire in his hand and brought the flame to her face. The flame was licking the side of her face as she turned away trying to get away from the blazing heat. She was scared and tried her best not to show it. She tried to make herself confident but nothing helped so she panicked.

'He wont burn me……would he' she thought to herself but felt the flame slowly get closer and the heat became unbearable. 'Ill take that as a YES he will burn me' she felt the tears swell up in her eyes and felt them trickle down her face as she started to sob.

"I'm s-s-sorry y-y-your m-majesty" she sobbed as she swallowed the littlest piece of pride she had.

He saw her sobbing and apologizing witch boosted his pride as he extinguished the flame ad removed himself from her form and watched her body slide down the floor.

She started to weep and brought her knees to her head and started to cry even harder.

The prince saw this and smirked, "crying is a weakness you need to learn how to control it and show no fear you weakling" he said in a cocky voice as he left the room and locked the door.

Katara cried in her room as she thought about what just happened.

'Weakling' she repeated in her head. The words he said to her really stung and she didn't know how to take it. "Why did I have to back away I should have let him burn me… but NOOO I had to be weak and cry" she yelled to herself as she got up and punched the wall. She was so mad at herself and the spoiled fire prince.

She continued to punch the wall until she heard a knock at the door. 'If it was Zuko he would just come in' she thought but then looked down at her now bloody fists. "Hold on ill be ready in a sec" she yelled to the person on the other side of the door.

She quickly started to take of her thick outer clothing to where she was in just a thin light blue shirt and matching pants. She took the thick parka which was made out of dyed animal fur and whipped the blood on it. When most of the blood was off she stuck her hands in her sleeves. "Ready" she yelled as the door was opened.

After Zuko left Katara's room:

"Prince Zuko, how did it go with the young Lady?" his uncle questioned as his nephew walked back to the railing.

"She is not a young lady she is a water tribe peasant" he yelled as he walked up to the railing and looked out to the ocean.

His uncle looked at him with questioning eyes. "What is that on your cheek, nephew?" his uncle asked.

Zuko's eyes widened 'I didn't think she hit me that hard' he thought as he brought his hand to his now swollen and bruised cheek.

"She hit me" he said quietly still holding his sore cheek.

"Why would she hit you? Did you hit her? Did you make her angry enough to hit you? What did you do?" he asked wanting to know more.

"None of your business, uncle" he yelled, "I'm going to my room to retire for a while" and he left. That was all he said.

Iroh, Zuko's uncle's name, felt bad for the lady on the ship and wanted to know what his nephew had done to her.

Back at Katara's room:

There was the older man from before that she had yelled at standing in front of her with his hands tucked into his sleeves.

"Hello madam sorry about before when I upset you" he said as he bowed to her.

"No, no, im sorry I blew up at you when all you did was show me kindness, unlike someone" she said saying the last part angrily.

"Im so sorry for anything and everything my nephew has put you through" he said with sincere eyes as he looked at her.

"z-z-Zuko is your nephew" she said in shock, "you're so nice and he's so evil" she said with her mouth wide open.

"Well enough talk about Zuko. Would you like some tea and a chance to go for a walk?" he asked her questioningly.

"Umm…I guess…I mean yeah I would like that a lot, Sir" she said and bowed.

"Call me Iroh or uncle" he said with a sweet smile on his old face.

"Shall we?" he asked beckoning to the door. "We shall, Iroh" she said with a sweet smile on her tan face.

This was the first time in a wile that she has smiled and was actually happy. She got to leve the room and drink some tea.

Before the made it outside the door he stopped and turned to her, "when we leve this door you will have to promise me this: you will not use waterbending at all and will not try to escape at all. Even at night there are dangers on this boat. Plus where are you going to go where in the middle of the ocean and the next port is four days away" he said and waited for her to say ok.

She thought about the promise and looked up and quietly said "ok I promise" and put on a small smile.

Then they turned and walked out the door.


	4. tea

Katara and Iroh walked onto the deck as the cool sea breeze tickled their necks. Katara's thick brown hair blew in the wind as they walked to the rail.

"Ah today is a wonderful day isn't it, miss" the old man said as he took a breath of the salt stained air.

"Katara" she said blankly as she continued to stare at the ocean.

"What was that? Madam" he asked as he looked over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"My name, its Katara" she said with a sweet smile. For once in a long time she smiled, she was happy she was getting treated right and that she got to see the ocean once again.

"Katara, that is such a pretty name" he said with a sweet smile on his wrinkled face. Iroh had a long grey beard that went all the way to his chest. He was a wide man who must love food. He also seemed to always have a grin on his face.

"Thank you, Iroh" Katara said as she leaned against the railing. She let her hand lean over the side as she brought up a little stream of water.

She was focused as she swirled the water around in a circle until a hand grabbed her own hand, she looked up to see iroh looking at her.

"Remember our deal, Katara" he said as he released her hand from his grasp.

"Sorry" she muttered a little angry that she can't waterbend

His serious face changed to a simple grin as he beckoned to the door across deck, "shall we go have some tea, Miss Katara" he teased as he held his hand out for her to take.

Katara giggled as she placed her hand on his, "We shall" she managed to squeeze out between her giggles.

Katara and iroh walked into the room which had a short table that could seat four people and a pot of fresh tea lying in the center of the table.

"Ah the smell of fresh tea" he said as he took a whiff of the soothing aroma.

"Mm it smells so good in here I just love the smell of fresh brewed tea" she said as she as well took a breath of the warm air.

Iroh took a seat beside Katara as he pored her a cup of tea. She reached out and grabbed the cup of tea but not before a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"What is this" iroh asked as he examined her cut fist.

'Damn I forgot to hide my cut' she mentally scolded herself.

"Oh just a cut" she said as she tried to jerk her hand away from his grasp.

"This is a fresh cut, how did you get it and I want the truth" iroh demanded as he stared at her with scolding eyes.

"I…uh, well….I got mad" she said with a weary smile on her tan face.

"So u cut yourself" he said almost yelling. 'Why the hell would anyone cause physical harm to themselves' he wondered to himself.

"No…. I didn't cut myself I was mad so I punched the wall witch cut my hands.  
She almost laughed 'he thought I cut myself' she thought laughing in her head at the tea crazy old man.

"Oh, well you and Prince Zuko do have something in common" he said as he chuckled to himself.

"Please don't compare me to that hothead jerk" she said as she looked down at the metal floor in anger.

"My nephew is troubled and I am sorry for all the trouble he has put you and your friends through personally" he said while sipping some boiling hot tea.

"How can you drink your tea that hot" Katara asked trying to change the subject to tea instead of the prince.

Iroh could tell this but didn't mind much because he liked tea so it didn't matter.

"I'm a firebender; we can stand extremely hot temperatures so we like things hotter than other nations, like our tea for instance." He laughed as he took another sip of his tea.

"Oh, well that makes since" she said as she let out a giggle and taking a sip of her own tea as well.

Zuko stormed into his room holding his head.

"That damn peasant bruised my face" he yelled as he threw his armor on the cold metal floor. "Now I have a damn headache" he roared as he threw himself onto the large mattress

He laid there for a while but threw himself to the other side. He tossed and turned as he tried to find slumber.

"What the fuck I can't sleep" he yelled as he threw himself to his feet.

"Ill just go drink some damn tea" he yelled to himself as he stormed out of his chamber and up on deck.

Katara and iroh were sitting and drinking tea until the door swung open.

"Uncle I want a cup of-"he was cut of as he saw a girl sitting down at his feet with a cup of tea in her tiny hands.

"What the fuck is she doing here" he roared as his fists started to glow.

"She accompanied me to a cup of tea, she is quite an entertaining person at that" he said as he sent a smile towards Katara who was just sitting and looking up at the very angry prince towering over her.

"Uncle, she is a prisoner not a guest she is to stay in her room or she can go down to a cell" he said as he shot a smirk to Katara.

"She is going to be treated with respect, prisoner or not she is a young lady who is going to stay with me on deck and drink tea with me" he said in a stern voice as he took another sip of his tea.

"But uncle-" he was cut off by his uncle.

"No what I say goes, now sit and have a cup of tea" his uncle demanded.

"Beside a peasant, no way" he spat looking down in disgust at the young girl.

"Sit" his uncle demanded in a harsh tone.

Zuko looked at his uncle but sighed as he sat down on the mat beside Katara.  
"Peasant" he mumbled under his breath as he settled into his seat.

"Hothead" Katara whispered under her own breath and before she knew it her hand was in his own hand.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as hard as he could and gave her a deadly glare, it was her warning.

Katara yanked her hand away and brought it up to her chest as she cradled her now sore hand.

"So Iroh, will I get a chance to waterbend" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No" the prince answered for his uncle as he took a sip of his tea.

"What Zuko means is that the crews members cant know you're a waterbender but inside your room you may" he said with a sweet smile.

"Oh and Zuko are you up for training today?" his uncle asked as he turned to his nephew.

"I have one hell of a headache uncle what do you think" he spat at his uncle.

Katara thought to her self for a moment.

'Katara you can heal his headache' her mind told her.

'Why would you heal him he tried to burn you'

'He might be kinder to you'

'Maybe but you still shouldn't do it'

'It's the right thing ill just do it what's to lose'

"I can heal it" she blurted out as she looked over at the prince.

"What are you talking about peasant" he demanded as he gave her an icy glare.

"I can make your headache go away using my waterbending" she said with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked a little confused.

"Just get me some water" she asked as iroh handed her a glass.

She bended it into a glove over her hands. "Trust me all im going to do is put this on your head and your headache will go away" she said as she walked behind him.

"You will not touch me peasant" he spat at her.

"I'm just trying to help so will you stand still so I can heal your damn headache so you can train then ill go back to my room" she yelled starting to get angry.

"Zuko just let her do it. what will you lose" his uncle said still drinking tea.

"Fine but if you cut me or mess up I will kill you" he spat as he sat there.

Katara placed her water covered hands at the sides of his head and watched as they started to glow. She waited a few seconds until removing her hands.

She bended the water off her hands and back into the cup. "There all done, would you like a hug since you did so good" she said in a mocking tome as she walked to the door.

"Shut up peasant" he spat as her pushed her out of his way as he walked up onto deck.

"Iroh will you lock me up in my room" she asked with a weak smile.

"You can just stay and watch training, you might actually like it" he said as he looked back over to Zuko stripping off his shirt.

"Oh please... Ill stay not because of Zuko but I think it will be interesting to watch" she said as she walked over and sat on a metal bench that was attached to the wall.

She watched as they trained. Zuko throwing punches and kicks and all different moves.

She just sat and watched until a young man came over to her and sat beside her.

"Hello, my name is ling" the young man said with a sweet smile on his face as he held his hand out.

Ling was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and a ponytail. His ponytail wasn't shaved like Zuko's he just had long hair that was pulled back.

"Hello, my name is Katara" she said as she placed her hand on his.

He brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a light kiss. Katara blushed at this act of kindness.

"Katara that is a beautiful name. So what is a beautiful young woman like yourself doing on a firenation ship with prince Zuko" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh hell no!" she laughed, "im his bait for the avatar" she said giving him a sweet smile.

"Oh you're his waterbender" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not his waterbender im not a waterbender at all" she lied.

"Oh I've never seen any other girls with the avatar but oh well" he said as he scooted closer to Katara

"So are you cold" he asked with a smile.

"Umm kind of but its ok" she said with a smile. 

With that ling scooted as close to Katara as he possibly could and put his arm around her. She blushed a deep shade of red when she felt his warmth so close.

"They say fire benders are the best at keeping a woman warm at night." He said with a seductive smirk as he saw her face redden even darker.

Zuko was kicking and punching when he looked over to see his youngest crew member with his hands all over his prisoner. For some reason this made him angry, extremely angry.

He stopped shooting fire and stormed towards the couple.

"Get your hands off my prisoner" he roared as he was now standing in front of the two.

The young man was brave but as well very foolish. All the men of the crew know to always do what prince Zuko says, especially if he is angry, But Ling wasn't smart enough to do so.

"I didn't know you owned her" he said with a smirk as he cuddled even more with Katara.

"Get your hands off her" he roared at the boy, "I'm warning you" he was now red in the face with rage.

"I'm sorry it's her choice and if it was up to me I think she is looking comfortable in my arms" he said with a smirk on his face.

Ling leaned over and kissed Katara on the cheek and worked his way over to her mouth. She didn't like it to much since she just met him but since he was doing it to get on Zuko's nerves she just ignored it. Until he forcefully shoved his tongue in her mouth. She tried to push away but his hands snaked around her tiny form as he explored his mouth with his tongue. She kept trying to push him away but he just kept holding onto her tighter.

He started to bite her bottom lip teasingly then bit down on it hard where it started to bleed.

Zuko watched as she struggled and could tell she didn't like it but just smirked and stared at her.

Katara felt his lips roam her face and couldn't take it anymore she let the tears fall from her blue eyes.

When he was kissing her collarbone she took advantage of the freedom of her mouth.

"Zuko help" she managed to squeak out through her swollen and bloody lip.

Zuko was waiting for her to beg for his service witch he waited patiently for.

Zuko jumped forward and punched ling right in the cheek. The blow was hard witch made ling release the crying Katara. Zuko reached out and grabbed Katara before ling could have her in his grasp.

Katara clutched the back of Zuko's shirt as she cried. She was scared; she just got used by a guy for her body. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Yeah she seems to really want you now" Zuko spat at the boy as he jumped to his feet with a now swollen cheek.

"Man, I was just playing now we don't have to get all mad I mean come on she is so damn hot" ling said as he shot a wicked smile towards Katara. 

Katara hid behind Zuko as she felt unclean as the boy talked about her in such a derogatory manner.

"She is just a toy that's all a peasant is worth" he spat.

Katara couldn't take it she walked out from behind Zuko and came face to face with ling.

"How dare you" she yelled as she punched him again in the jaw. He didn't expect it so he failed in blocking.

He fell to the ground cradling his now broken jaw.

Katara turned to Zuko with a tear stained face. "Will you take me to my room now" she  
Asked through her swollen lip. "Please" she muttered as tears welled up in her eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore so she fell to her knees as she started to cry in her hands.  
She wondered why she has cried So much in this one day.

She continued to cry until she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She was now in the  
Arms of a shirtless Zuko. She didn't care that she was in his arms anymore since  
He just saved her from ling.

She snaked her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder as he carried her bridal  
Style to her room.

Zuko was shocked on how much this girl weighed, she felt like nothing in his arms. He  
Felt her face against his bare shoulder and her tears trickling down his chest.

Zuko carried the crying Katara all the way to her room and sat her down on her bed.

He looked down at her now sobbing form, "why are you still crying" he asked her in a soft tone.

"d-d-do you think th-th-they will try to r-r-r-ape me" she asked about to start crying again.

He sighed and sat down beside her, "not why you're on my ship" he said with as soft smile that soon changed to a smirk.

"Hey why did you stop" she asked with a smile.

"Stop what" he asked a little harsher than intended.

"Smiling" she stated as she started to laugh.

"What do you mean by that exactly" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm you never smile…. Ever" she said as she started to laugh at the prince.

"Well I'm going to finish training" he said as he stood up but only to be pulled back down by no other than Katara herself.

"What are you doing" he asked as he saw the frowning girl with her arms intertwined with his own.

"I don't want to stay here alone what if they come here to… use me" she said as she suddenly felt her throat go dry and her face pale.

"Fine you can come watch training with me just stay out of my way" he said as he sighed.

They both sat up and walked to the door.

They were about to the door until Zuko felt tiny arms wrap around his middle and a small body pressed against his back. "Thank you Zuko for not letting ling go any farther" she said as she removed herself from the confused prince as she walked past him like nothing happened.

Zuko walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder and jerked her around to face him.  
"don't ever do that again" he said in a threatening voice, "you may think that I'm your friend or that I'm going to be nice to you, your wrong I just did something nice but that doesn't change anything" he spat as he just walked past her and up on deck.

"Bastard" she mumbled under her breath as she too walked up on deck.


	5. fight

Katara ran on deck to Zuko and iroh. There was one thing she had to do and that was fight, why did she have to listen to the rules like a god little girl when she was a prisoner? Well a lot was going to change.

Katara ran up to the deck and didn't stop at the bench which made Zuko and iroh stop when they heard her footsteps getting closer.

"Get over to the bench, peasant" Zuko spat as he was about to kick another flame of fire.

"Make me, your majesty" she spat back as she got in fighting stance.

Zuko growled as he ran forward and kicked a flaming kick which Katara dodged.

Katara ran to the railing and summoned a water whip.

"How dare you peasant" he roared as he punched the air shooting fire at Katara.

Katara used her water to block the hits and shot an ice dagger strait at Zuko, Which he easily dodged.

"Is this the best you got peasant" he roared as he again shot more fire at her.

"Oh you want more" she yelled as she brought her hands above her head.

Zuko's eyes widened as he backed up from the giant wave that was standing above her head.

"Goodbye fire bastard" she yelled as she summoned the wave towards Zuko hitting him in the stomach and shoving him hard against the wall.

Zuko flopped to the ground with a loud 'thud' as his wet body collided with the metal ground.

Katara ran over to his unconscious body, running as fast as she can blinded by the deep rage within her. "That was for the water tribe you bastard" she screamed as she turned to walk away to the wide eyed iroh until something grabbed her ankle pulling herself to the hard metal floor.

Before she knew it she was on her back with an angry fire prince bastard on top of her. Her hands pinned above her head.

"You little peasant" he spat at her, "didn't you learn your lesson last time" he said with a wicked smirk across his face.

He was angry when he saw no fear in her eyes at all. She just sat there under his well toned body, not resisting his body not struggling not anything but looking into his golden eyes.

"Go ahead burn me" she said as simple as ever to the man who was sitting on top of her.

He lit a flame by her face again where the flames were licking her cheek, "as you wish" he sat as he brought the flame a tiny bit closer.

Katara just laid there still showing no fear even though she was about to bet burned on her face. "Why don't you stop me or cry?" he asked her as he distinguished the flame.

"Because I don't care anymore, I want to leave and I'm going to be acting like a prisoner so get used to it, your majesty" she spat as she walked over to iroh who was speechless over the scene he just saw.

"Take me to the brig, I wish to stay in a cell" she demanded to the wide eyed old man 

"No you will not stay in the brig I won't let a young lady stay in those conditions" he stated firmly.

A guard ran up to iroh and Katara and bowed to iroh, "uh, sir, general Feng's ship has arrived and he wishes to stay on your ship" the man said still in a bow.

"Ah, general Feng, give him permission to come aboard, Hiroshi" general iroh told the servant as he scurried off to the captain.

"I'm staying in a cell I'm a prisoner and I wish to be treated like one" she spat now directing her anger towards the prince.

Zuko griped the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Uncle where is she going to stay" he said almost in a sigh as you can tell he was now getting a headache.

"Put her in your room for now well find a place for her later" he replied to his nephew.

"I am not staying-" Katara yelled.

"That will work ask a servant to tidy her room for the general" Zuko stated as Katara stood there in shock. Her… in the princes… room, this shocked her.

"Hello, I'm not staying in his room" she spat at the prince.

The prince just stepped forward and grabbed her hips.

"What the hell do you think your doing" she hisses at the prince but all the prince did was smirk as he lifted her up and violently threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you bastard" she screamed as she slung her hands furiously at the prince.

Zuko carried the distressed waterbender into his chambers and threw her down on his bed and turned around to leve.

"Why" she asked him.

"Why what" he hissed at her.

"Why are you the way you are" she asked trying hard to understand.

"What is that supposed to mean? I should be asking you the same question" he spat at the confused girl sitting on the bed before him.

"Why would you have to ask me that question" she barked at him.

"We give you food, a nice room, let you walk around on the ship and you don't have a burn on your face but instead you make our lives a living hell" he roared, his anger now rising which he made no effort to control.

Katara lowered her head in shame. All those things were true… she was being ungrateful, Zuko could have made her life so terrible but all he did was try and make the conditions better.

"Why did you do it" she asked with her eyes glued to the floor.

He had to admit she was a strong…woman, she fought like a warrior and had the attitude of a firebender.

"Because I don't believe in brutalizing women that would be against my honor" he stated a little harsher than intended but worked well enough for Katara to look up at him with those pools of blue.

"So you weren't going to burn me" she asked as she stared into his eyes, trying to detect any emotion at all besides anger.

"No" he said blankly as he continued the stare.

"Thank you" she whispered almost not audible.

"Whatever" he replied, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. 'Why does she have to be so damn forgiving and loving' he thought to himself.

"Why do you do that… you could have just said your welcome" she said in a soothing voice.

"You're welcome then" he said with a frown as he turned on his heel and left out the door, locking it behind him.

"Wow he is the weirdest teenage boy I have ever met" she said to herself as she sat back down on the mat.

"AANG" screamed a tan boy holding some sort of club in his hand.

A young boy of an age of about twelve jumped over some bushes over to the tan boy.

"Did you find her Sokka?" the young boy asked.

The boy had arrow tattoos covering his bald head and hands.

"Does it look like I've found her" the boy spat at the kid they called Aang.

"Nnnnooo but it's a possibility" he said with a fake smile as he looked up at the flustered Sokka. "Fine ill go look over here" he said as he walked back into the woods.

"SOKKA" screamed a voice from the woods.

The tan boy in the blue clothes took off in the direction of the voice calling his name. He continued to run until he reached a clearing where he saw his tattooed friend squatting down holding a towel in his hands.

"Its Katara's and this was by it in the dirt, I think she might have been kidnapped and ripped this off" he said as he held up a piece of red fabric.

Sokka took the small red piece of fabric from the boy's hands and brought it to his nose to smell. He took a whiff of the fabric, after a few moments the fabric was in his tight fist.

"Firenation, prince Zuko has her" he roared as he let the fabric drop to the ground.

"Let's get on Appa and search the ocean" Sokka said as he walked over to the giant beast that had two horns on his head and a flat tail. 

"Prince Zuko, We've reached port" yelled Hiroshi, the servant, from the other side of the deck.

"Is this the port where the rebel army is attacking our men?" asked the prince as he watched the land get larger and larger.

"Yes sir, this would be the port" replied the servant with a bow.


	6. bath time

Zuko eyed the docks as the boat was being chained to the wooden dock. He looked up at the now darkening sky, she'll have to stay in my room, he grumbled in his mind as he watched the second fire nation ship port beside his own ship.

"Sir, general Feng will be arriving on the ship soon, my prince" the servant said in a bow as he looked up at the prince with a hint o fear in his voice.

"You may show him to his quarters when he arrives, he will be staying in the room the prisoner was recently in" the prince barked at the servant as he once again turned towards the docks.

"Where is the lady going to stay, your highness" the servant bravely questioned the prince.

"That is none of your concern now is it", he yelled at the now quivering servant boy, "Now go do what I ask, peasant" he spat as the boy ran off towards the dock.

"Now I have to deal with the water wench" he grumbled to himself as he walked to his chambers.

I should just put her in a cell, he thought to himself as he got closer and closer to his chambers.

---------------------

Katara awoke hearing the familiar hiss of the lock and the door being opened, and shut.

She groaned inwardly as she sat up. "What do you want" she spat at the prince standing mere feet away from her.

"We have reached port do you wish to walk out side or stay here" he asked letting her comment slide right by him.

Is he really this stupid, she thought to herself as she looked up at the prince like he was the stupidest thing on earth but he just smirked at this, not just any smirk an awfully evil one?

"you'll be with me and two other guards so don't try anything stupid" he said with the smirk still planted on his lips, "and this is out of the kindness of my heart" he said with an even bigger smirk as he saw her temper boiling.

Oh how he enjoyed to annoy and piss her off so damn much, it was entertaining to him to see her all worked up, very amusing.

"I have been blessed by an angel" she said in a mocking tone as she sat down on the plush chair in the corner of the room.

The room did have nice things and was highly furnished which was… nice.

"Well actually you kind of have" he said as he took a couple steps towards her and sat on the mat across from her.

"I wouldn't think to highly of yourself, hothead" she spat, and yes she called him hothead even though her asked her not to, she knew it got on his nerves witch made it all the more fun.

"Nor shall you, peasant" he said calmly as he sat up and walked to the large dresser beside the large mattress on the floor.

He began to lift his shirt over his head and when it was off he simply tossed it on the floor. He reached down and put a hand on his sash that kept his loose trousers on but was stopped by a shriek.

"What the hell do you think your doing" she yelled as she threw a pillow at his head, which hit him but not hard just making him quickly spin around to face her.

"Why? Has poor innocent Katara not seen a naked man before... aw to bad" he said in a mocking tome as he pulled the sash to his pants which quickly fell to the floor.

Before Katara could see anything she dove to the bedspread shielding her eyes from what she was about to see.

"uh men are all the same" she yelled into the blood red fabric as she heard the blood chilling laugh she had hearted so many times before, this was the only laugh she has ever heard. No happy laughs just a cold hearted evil laugh that he made.

Zuko turned around and walked into the metal bathroom where there was a porcelain tub looking thing sitting in the room with a fancy chamber pot in the corner.

----------------

Zuko felt the cool beads of water make little trails down his well toned chest and onto the floor as he stepped out of the tub.

"Ah a bath well needed" he said to himself as he grabbed a red towel out of a bin near the bath.

He tied the towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom releasing the hot steam from the room into his own room.

---------------------------

Katara heard the door open and looked to see a wet Zuko with -thank god- a towel around his waist.

She watched the white steam fill the room as he walked to his dresser but whipped around to her.

"Would you like to take a bath as well" he asked with a kind smile as she looked at him with awe.

"You will let me?" she asked with her had cocked to the side.

"You have been blessed by an angel" he joked as he saw her show a small smile as she hopped off the mat.

She walked into the bathroom and looked around as her eyes grew wide. "How the hell?" she whispered to herself.

She stood there staring at the giant tub with strange knobs and pulleys. In the southern water tribe they would just boil water and pour it into a metal basin and bathe, even with Aang and Sokka she only used streams and ponds. This was way different.

She stood there for a few more seconds in awe until she felt a firm had on her shoulder snapping her back to this world.

"Don't worry ill show you how" she heard a smooth voice say against her ear, his hot breath hitting her neck.

Katara whipped around, which was the wrong move.

Katara whipped around into Zuko, knocking them both to the ground, him in a towel and her in his white underclothes. She looked down at him and saw his small smile.

"Sorry" she whispered as she tried to lift herself off of the half naked prince but was stopped by a pair of strong hands on her shoulders.

He didn't know what made him do it, the male hormones from the small girl on top of his bare chest or the fact that she looked so beautiful… he always knew she was beautiful he just never admitted it, and for some reason, once in his life he wasn't angry at all. There was no rage inside of him for this one moment.

He kissed her. He pulled her upper body down and he brought his lips to meet hers. At first she didn't respond, but when Zuko put his arm on her back she couldn't help her self. She kissed him back.

When he put his tongue against her lips asking for an entrance she pulled away.

"I'm sorry I can't" she whispered as she slipped out of his grasp and stood up leaving the stunned prince on the ground. A soft blush still on her mocha colored cheeks.

Zuko just laid there. He had just kissed a peasant, and he had enjoyed it. He jumped up to his feet and walked over to Katara who still had a blush on her face.

He bent down to the tub and pulled a knob which made water pour out of the novel.  
When the tub was full he plunged his hand into the cold water and in a matter of seconds the water was hot.

"Is that good enough" he asked her not the least bit embarrassed by what they just did.

"Yes thank you" she muttered as she avoided his golden eyes.

She watched him leave shutting the door behind him as she began removing her clothes and getting into the tub.

-------------------------

"Fuck" Sokka roared as he sat upon the leather saddle.

"Sokka what does that mean" the innocent tattooed boy asked as he sat on the giant beasts head with long leather reigns in his hands.

"Nothing" Sokka mumbled to the boy, Katara never let him swear in front of the younger boy but was she around… no.

"Don't worry Sokka she will take care of herself, its Katara she doesn't let anything happen to her" the boy said with a large grin on his face as he looked over to his older companion.

"I know I just hope she is okay" he replied truthfully as he leaned over the saddle looking at the ocean beneath him.

"She will be okay" he reassured himself as he watched for any firenation ships.

------------------------------------------------

"Ah, general Feng it has been a long time" iroh said as the man walked on deck.

The man was in his forty's and had large black sideburns under his short dark hair.  
He had broad shoulders and stood strait and looked like royalty.

"General Iroh how is the quest with your nephew?" he asked with a smile as he hugged his friend.

"Ah, Zuko, he has come up with a new plan to capture the avatar" iroh told the general with a smile, "He has the avatar's best friend".

"I always knew he was smart" the general laughed, "I want to se him, se how he is doing" the general said to his old friend.

"Ah Zuko shall be quite happy to see you general Feng" iroh said to the man.

----------------------------------------------

thx 4 reading please review 33

Did i rush it??


	7. no show for me?

Chapter 7:

"Prince Zuko" the man yelled as he captured the young Prince in a tight embrace.

"General Feng, it has been a long time" the prince said as he took in a breath of the salty air.

"I have been told you have the avatars friend" the general said raising an eyebrow up.

"You have been told the truth, general. The avatar should be coming to me for now on" the prince stated matter-of-factly to the general. 

"Well may I see this prisoner" the man said with a small smile as the prince nodded. 

"Wait here" Zuko said as he walked down towards his chamber. 

Katara turned her head to the door as she heard the familiar sound of the door being opened.

"You're coming with me" the prince said as he stood at the door.

"Who says" she spat at him as she continued to glare at him.

"you can come willingly or I can drag you up there" he said with a smirk as she sat up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to the prince with a hateful glare in his eyes.

"Let's go" he barked as they walked on deck.

The General eyed the couple as they walked on deck. 

"This is your prisoner" the general said with an eyebrow raised in an accusatory way.

"Yes. She is the Avatars Water bending teacher. A master water bender at that." Stated the prince.

Katara stood there with the generals eyes glued to hers, she didn't know what to do, who was this man?

"She is quite a beauty" Feng stated as he started to circle the terrified katara.

"Have you used her?" was the general's question that made Katara's mouth drop. Yes, she had heard of concubines and women of pleasure, but, her… one of them?

"No, sir. I haven't" was the princes meek reply. He did know of the generals many visits to the pleasure houses at his stops… but himself didn't use concubineage as much.

"Well that is to bad. She looks strong and powerful" the general said looking katara up and down. "Would you mind sending her to my room?" 

The general's question made Katara want to hit him so hard but knew the consequences of hitting a man of such high class, but, why would he want to use her? Better question: will he?

"General, I must keep her from any harm and or _**pleasures**_. Her avatar friend might not be to happy" the princes reply made katara relax but was still tense as she felt the generals eyes on her petite body.

"Very well. Shall I see you in about an hour on deck? We will be having sake" the general said with a smile as he patted the young man on the shoulder. 

"Yes, sir. I shall take my prisoner back to her room" the prince said as he jerked Katara's arm in the direction of his room.

They stepped into the room and immediately katara let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you" she whispered to the prince who turned to her. 

"Your welcome" he said and turned to his closet and tumbled through the clothes.

"you will wear this" he said as he threw a red dress to her which she swifly caught. 

"It's beautiful. But Zuko where did you get it?" she asked him in a puzzled tone. 

"don't ask questions. Just put it on" he ordered her as he slipped of his thin shirt and tossed it on the cold metal floor beside him. 

_Why does he have to change right here in front of me? _Katara wondered to herself. _Not that I don't enjoy to watch... Wait what I am thinking! he is a damn prince. _

Katara turned and walked behind a changing screen that was placed in the corner of the room but was stopped by a familiar voice. 

"aw no show for me?" 


	8. Beautiful

Chapter 8:

Katara snorted at the prince's perverted remark as she walked behind the changing screen. 

"Only in your dreams" she shot back at him through the thin fabric of the screen.

"Every night, peasant" he said with a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he saw the shadow of her petite naked body through the screen. 

He heard her mumble something about 'teenage boys' as she pulled the straps of the red dress over her slim shoulders. "Uh… Zuko… could you zip up my dress for me?" 

Katara could feel the heat radiate off her cheeks as she heard the princes steady footsteps striding towards her and when she felt warm hands brush the hair off her back she swore her stomach was in a knot.

_Why do I feel this way? It is ZUKO for goodness sake the damn prince of the damn firenation. _Katara was angry with herself for having thoughts about the spoiled prince that happened to be zipping her dress at the moment.

"Beautiful" she heard into her ear as hot breath tickled her neck. Katara let a shudder run down her spine as she felt two arms snaking their way around her waist. The close proximity was too much for her to take, she whirled around to push him away but soon found out this was a mistake.

She soon found herself pressed firmly against the prince's warm body. His arms tightly wrapped around her slim waist and his face pressed into her hair smelling the sweet aroma of the beauty in his arms. 

"Zuko… please let me go. I can't do this" she begged him but he just held tighter. "Please… I can't handle this" 

He reluctantly unwrapped his arms from her waist and let a smirk form on his lips at her state of embarrassment. 

At that moment there was a knock on the door and the prince walked over and opend it to reveal General Feng standing at the doorway.

"Zuko, Katara, would you two join me on deck for some drinks and some freshly prepared food?" the general asked in a very professional manner making Katara want to laugh but stood their silently instead. 

"We would love too, General" the prince said with a smile as he offered Katara his arm. 

She looked at it questioningly before interlocking arms with the prince. 


	9. an interesting night

Authors note: ok I wanted to try different approach at this story in Katara's point of view so please tell me if I should do i

**Authors note: ok I wanted to try different approach at this story in Katara's point of view so please tell me if I should do it like this or the old way so REVIEW!!**

(KATARA' S POV)

I walked with the prince to the deck where there was long tables filled with all kinds of food. The smell was unbelievable, it smelled like a feast fit for a king not for a prince and his prisoner but, oh well.

The crew was gathered around what looked to be a basin of beer holding mugs out for the yellow liquid to fall into. Just by seeing this I could tell that there was going to be a drunken prince by the end of the night and maybe a drunk waterbender.

"You like" I jumped as I herd the sound of the prince's voice in my ear and I could tell he enjoyed my action because he had a smirk across his face when I turned around to face him.

"It's… nice" I said as I walked over to the food table and looked at the different foods placed on the table.

"she really is beautiful" the general said as he walked over to the prince who was leaning against a wall watching the waterbender make her way down the food table.

"Yeah. But has a mind of her own", the prince said as he looked the woman from head to toe, "it's her way or no way".

"To bad I can't pleasure her", the general said as he tore his gaze from the water benders chest.

"Sorry general. The Avatar wouldn't be too happy if his lover was treated in such a manner" he said as he made his way over to the waterbender.

I looked at all the food and started eating all kinds of interesting fire nation foods, from pastries to fire flakes. The food actually wasn't that bad and I hadn't had a good meal in quite a while.

"Do you like the food?" I turned around to see the prince pop a handful of fire flakes into his mouth as he leaned casually against the table using an arm to prop himself up.

"Yes. You must have a great chef on this ship" I said with a smile as I continued to eat.

"Yes my uncle wanted us to have the best chef with us since I am the prince and all" he said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the basin of beer.

I'm a drinker. I guess it's a bad habit, when I was with Aang we would stop and I would buy me a glass or so. To calm the nerves and all since it is quite stressful to be the Avatars water bending teacher.

"You drink?" when I heard his voice I almost gagged. It was Ling.

"Yes I do" I snorted as I walked by him trying to avoid conversation.

"Hey what's the rush? Need to go screw around with your prince?" I whipped around to see the disgusting face of ling and a smug look on his face.

"You know what I'm a prisoner on this ship and prince Zuko is just treating me better because he has some honor unlike yourself. So just leave me alone before I kick your sorry ass"

I felt the heat radiate off my cheeks when I saw that I got carried away and was screaming at Ling, The whole crew was staring wide eyed at me including general Feng, but the prince just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Move along. There is nothing to see here" someone yelled and I felt a warm arm across my shoulders. I looked up only to see the face of the prince with a… smile?

I stood their trying to think of all the things I said to Ling to make sure I didn't make an even bigger fool of myself in front of the whole crew...

"I thought I had no honor?" the prince whispered in my ear making a shiver run down my spine as I felt his hot breath on my flesh. Why the hell did he make me feel this way?

"Oh that. Well I had to say **something**. I mean you don't torture me or beat me, so yeah I guess you have a **little**" I said as I took a sip of my drink witch was surprisingly really good.

"You like the drink?" he asked as he saw me chug the drink down my throat.

"Yes it is really good. What is it?" I asked as I made my way over to the basin for another round.

"That is for me to know and you to find out" he said as he too filled his glass.

"Fine. Ill find out though" I said as I once again swallowed the liquid in a few gulps and coughed a bit afterwards.

"Don't drink to fast" he said as he let out a small chuckle.

I don't know what made me do it. The liquid just made me feel so carefree and took all the stress away and I rarely felt this way.

I filled my glass up again. Yes again. Like I cared, it was so good. Once again I swallowed the glass down.

I felt myself stumble a bit but felt arms around my middle.

"I told you not to drink it fast" the prince laughed as he watched me try to steady myself.

"I'm fine" I said as I walked over to the crew who was at the moment doing shots.

"Hey boys" I yelled as I seated myself on one of the younger crew members lap.

"Watcha doin?" I asked as I stole the boys drink and took a swig of the liquid.

"Taking shots. Want to join?" I sat there and thought for a moment before answering.

"Sure. Sounds like fun" and about five seconds later I had a small glass with the liquid inside. This liquid was clear.

"So I just drink it?" I asked and he nodded and began to count.

"One… two… three. Drink!" he yelled as I tipped my glass to my mouth and felt the liquid run down my throat.

It was horrible. The liquid burned at my throat like I was drinking liquid fire. I coughed and coughed trying to relieve my hurting throat.

"sorry forgot to tell you bout' the burn'" the man said with a chuckle as he patted my back.

The world felt like it was falling from beneath me. The crew members begun to spin and I lost my mind.

"Wow what a rush" I yelled as I tried to stand up but fell down onto the mans lap I was sitting in.

"Whoa there" he said as he pulled me back down on his lap. "Aren't you going to stay and play with us?" he asked as he placed a kiss on my ear.

I squealed as he started to kiss down my neck. "Stop… that tickles" I laughed out.

The boy was attractive and looked in his twenty's. I didn't know what was happening till I heard the prince's voice over the yelling of the crew.

"What the hell is going on here" he yelled and I felt myself being lifted up into warm arms. I snaked my arms around their neck and let the warmth take over me. The person was so warm and I snuggled even closer into it.

I heard the crew members yell back at the person who was holding me but he just yelled back at them. I couldn't tell what they were saying, it just sounded like mumbling and yelling.

The person began to carry me off in a direction that was unknown and the next thing I know I was thrown onto a bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I looked up to see an enraged prince towering over me with a scowl on his face.

I sat up and pouted at the prince "are you mad at me?" I asked as I looked up at the prince. I saw his face soften as he sat down beside of me.

He must have noticed that I was highly intoxicated because he put his arm over my shoulders.

"No… I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have" he said as he rubbed my shoulder with his warm hands.

"Its okie dokie" I laughed and leaned up against him "your warm Mr." I whispered in his ear as I scooted closer to him.

I loved the warm feeling he gave me. I felt him slide his arm from my shoulders and pulled the covers back. He pulled the covers over my body and left the bed.

"Where are you going" I yelled out to him as my head began to pound.

"I have to go take care of something" he said in a soothing voice as he moved closer to the door.

"Don't leve. Do it later" I pleaded.

I saw him hesitate but turned around and walked up to me. I gasped as he placed his lips over mine.

The kiss was amazing even though I was as wasted as ever. He was gentle and soft.

He pulled away and brushed my hair back with his fingertips. "I will be back later" he said in a husky voice as he walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

**Author's note #2: thanks for reading! Please review I love them so much. It really does keep me writing and makes me want to write even more ******** so please review and tell me how you like my story! **


	10. rape or punishment?

Authors note: hey people

**Authors note:**

Hey people! I will be doing the rest of this story in Katara's POV so thanks for your reviews. D

Chapter 10:

I opened my eyes to see an arm draped around my middle and the prince of the firenation **shirtless **laying beside me. This was not how **I** wanted to wake up in the morning, I don't know about the fire nation girls but he was defiantly not the guy I would want to wake up next to.

I watched as his body fell limp to the floor and heard a grunt as his head collided with the metal.

"What the hellwere you doing?" I screamed feeling the heat radiate off my face as I did so.

"Sleeping. What the hell are **you** doing?" he bellowed as I watched his eyebrows knitt together in frustration.

"Why am I in a bed with **you" **I yelled as I poked a finger at his direction. "With **your **arm around my waist"

"I don't know. You were totally and completely wasted last night" he simply said as he got back into the bed.

The color must have drained from my whole body after those words left his mouth.

"w-w-what did you do to me" I mumbled in an unsteady voice as I looked at the prince with cold eyes.

"Nothing happened. You should be thanking me for saving you from the crew members that where practically on top of you" he said with a smirk as he finished his last sentence, "how's the hangover?"

I threw myself on the bed and pulled to covers over my head telling him my answer. I did feel like shit and my head did hurt really badly but I was so damn shook up this morning that I must have not noticed.

"Come with me to eat. Eating helps" he said to me as I heard his footsteps getting closer to the bed. I felt a cold breeze as the covers were ripped off my body. Damnit.

"Fine" I mumbled as I stood up but that was a big mistake.

I fell into the prince who was not expecting a waterbender to fall on top of him at almost sunrise. Not a good idea. Zuko fell back onto the hard ground releasing a grunt of pain as I fell on top of him.

My hands were on both sides of his face with my hair falling free. This was defiantly not good, especially since he was **shirtless! **

He looked up at me locking his eyes with mine for that one second my headache went away and my whole body went numb, but his eyes weren't filled with anger like usual but with something else… something I've never seen Zuko show.

"Sorry" I breathed out as I tried to lift myself off the prince.

My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his warm hand on my bare arm and felt it slide down to my hand.

"Don't be. This isn't half bad" he whispered.

I gave that pervert a disgusted look as I stood up and headed towards the doorway but was stopped by a pair of pale arms.

"Move" I mumbled angrily and tried to push his arm away.

He wouldn't even move a step so… I took plan B. I ducked under his arm and started to bolt strait for the hallway but when I reached the other side I was stopped again but this time the arms were around my waist.

"What are you doing" I spat angrily and struggled against his grip. What the hell was he doing? Molesting me?

"Nothing" he whispered in my ear as he pulled me closer.

Most girls would think this was pretty romantic. Not me, not in the fucking morning with the fire prince with a headache sent from hell.

"Get off" I said through my teeth as I was thinking about elbowing him again.

"I am the prince I don't listen to peasants" he said as he brought his lips to my neck and kissed the tender skin.

Oh he is going to get it. I brought my elbow back as hard and fast as I possibly could onto his stomach. I watched as he fell to his knees gripping his injured stomach. "if you keep treating me like this I don't think you will have children in the future. Not that anyone would want to have any with you" I said with venom dripping from every word as I smirked down at the pained prince.

"Why you little peasant" he growled as he jumped to his feet a little weak but still managed to run.

I heard his loud footsteps behind me as I ran down the narrow hallways leading o the deck. Once I saw the light from deck my adrenaline kicked in and I sped up. He was still hot on my trail, almost right behind me.

"I am going to hurt you peasant" he yelled as he began to gain speed and was now practically on top of me.

When I made it onto deck I ran to the railing and tried to bend up a whip but was thrown

to the ground.

"**Get off of me you bastard**" I screamed in his face as he straddled me holding my fists so tight it was going to leave bruises.

He laughed at my struggle as he overpowered me. What was with this guy? First he treats me pretty good. Gives me food, a room, flirts with me. Now he is fucking on top of me wanting to light me on fire! Talk about mood swings.

"let me tell you something peasant… I am the damn prince. Do you understand that? I am the prince! P-r-I-n-c-e you listen to me. I can be nice, I can show you hospitality, but if you disobey me or do not follow my orders than you will find out what will become of you soon"

I sat their and glared at the prince. This treat that he gave me reminded me of my situation. I am a fucking prisoner I will not be his friend or some girl that he can go and kiss. I am fucking through with this.

"Oh I understand, your Majesty" I said as I spat in his face.

Not a good move.

He growled in anger as he pushed my body hard into the cold metal floor. I arched my back in pain as he began to twist my wrists.

"You are going to be punished for you disrespect" he growled as he yanked me to my feet by my hair.

I screamed as the pain spread throughout my scalp as he pulled on my thick brown hair. This is the same man that saved me from the crew?

He started walking forward still griping my hair, dragging me behind him.

We walked for not even a minute before I was thrown onto the floor once again.

"leve me alone" I screamed at the furious prince as I brought my hands to my head. I looked around and saw I was in a damn cell. Who does this bastard think he is?

I watched him as he locked himself inside the cell with me. putting the key swiftly into his red belt. I watched his every step as he came closer to me and I backed up till I was up against the wall.

"aw is the tough waterbender afraid of the prince?" he asked in a mock tone as he brought his hand to my face. I flinced away as his burning hot fingers trailed across my cheek.

"You know the crew members are right. You are pretty" he said with a laugh as he griped my cheeks with one hand. It felt like my jaw was going to break in two as he squeezed harder.

Before I could think his lips were on mine. This kiss was different, it was very sloppy and hard. His lips were moving on mine in ways I've never experienced, not that I have experienced many kisses in my life.

I gasped as I felt something in my mouth. His tongue.

I did not know what to do. Just stand there or push him away?

His strong grip on my mouth loosend until his hand began to slide down to my neck as he drew little circles with his thumb. I couldn't breath, I needed air.

He pulled away with a huge smirk painted across his face. "I knew you couldn't resist" he whispered in a seductive tone into my ear as he began to lick my earlobe.

"please stop" I whispered to the cell because appariently he didn't hear me because next thing I know his hand is on my ass.

First he just kept kissing my ear and neck but then he brought his lips to mine and smashed me up against him. His hand gripping my ass hard and pulling me tight to him as he deepend the kiss.

I felt so discusted with myself, not doing anything to stop this. What about Aang and Sokka? How would they take it even though I didn't let him?

I felt his hand slide from my butt to my thigh and continued downward until it reached my knee. I felt him yank my knee up and pulled it to his thigh. What the hell?!

What I felt in his pants was no armor.

I don't know much about the male parts or sex for that matter but I did know that this was not good.

I felt him push the hard thing even harder against my body as his other hand traveled to my breast.

"please stop" I begged as I brought my hand to his hand now gripping my breast and placed it on top of his trying to pry his hand off.

"I will have you screaming my name before the nights over" he whispered breathlessly into my ear as he picked me up and wraped both of my legs around his waist.

I felt my heart race as he dropped me down on the filthy cot that was in the cell.

"this will do" he said to himself as he smirked down at me.

I stared at him wide eyed as I backed up against the wall trying to escape this nightmare.

I watched as he began to crawl over to me slowly on top of me.

**Authors note #2:**

Thanks for reading I like this chapter a lot! I know it is kind of a dark chapter but it is **Zuko! **


	11. bitterness

Authors Note:

Authors Note:

Okay I know i'm really slow on updates but I just don't have much time XD here is chapter 11 don't forget it is in kataras POV

--

My mind was racing a mile a minute. Before I knew it I was crying.

"Why the hell are you crying!?" he shouted in my face making the tears fall faster.

"Please… leave me alone… I… I want to be a virgin…. Please" I begged as I held my eyes in downcast and shame.

I could tell all his anger left him because he removed himself from me and left without another word.

I just sat in the cot shaking. I was almost raped by the man who I see almost every day. Why me?

I sat in that disgusting cot and it felt like I cried for hours.

--

I woke to the sound of the cell door opening with a loud screeching sound.

"Lady Katara?" a kind voice asked in the darkness.

Before I knew what I was doing my feet carried me to the door and I flung myself onto the person into a giant hug as I shed new tears.

"Katara what is wrong with you?" the man asked as he put a secure arm around my waist.

"Iroh… what am I going to do" I cried to him as I buried my head even deeper into his chest.

"Come with me. I will get you some new clothes and get you cleaned up then you can tell me what happened" he said in a soothing voice which helped me calm down.

--

I sat in the large basin filled with steaming water for what felt like hours staring at the nearly black bruises that covered both of my wrists.

What could have happened to me?

I let the soothing water soak away all my stresses and worries.

My mind wondered to happier times when I would play in the snow with my deceased mother or times when I was with Aang or Sokka.

I don't know how it happened but I felt wetness drip down my face and before I new it I was crying, silently.

I heard the door open and sat there stiff as a board squeezing my eyes shut hoping that it wasn't a member of the crew.

"Are you crying?"

When I heard his voice my fists clenched.

"Please leave me alone" I said through my teeth.

"But your water is freezing now. I can heat it up" he said in a… kind voice?

That reminded me that I was naked sitting in the bath. How the hell did I forget that I was naked!? Sometimes I can be so thoughtless.

"GET OUT NOW" I screeched as I slapped my hands over my bear chest.

He looked shocked as I turned a cherry red and was screaming at him. He looked almost amused.

"Why hide such a beautiful body?" he asked in a voice that made a shiver run down my spine.

"Please, get out. I just want to take a bath in peace, so get out" I said as I still clenched my hands to my bear shoulders and had my eyes squeezed shut as I tried to rid the picture of what happened last night from my mind.

I heard him sigh and take some deep breaths but after a few minutes I heard the door slam shut.

I released a relieved sigh as I sank back down into the bath and finished cleaning myself.

--

I walked out on deck in the white flannel shirt and jet black pants that Iroh gave me since my clothes were torn and stained. Except the shirt and the pants were a few sizes to big, probably one of the crews clothes that he stole or something like that.

The sun felt so soothing on my face as I leaned over the railing to look at the beautiful horizon in the distance.

At least I got to see this every morning.

"Katara!" I turned around with a smile as I looked at Iroh with his goofy grin on and two cups of tea in his hands.

"I heard that Zuko "accidentally" walked in on your bath" he said with a chuckle as he looked at me with that kind smile he always has on. How could he be related to that bastard of a prince?

"Let's not talk about that. Me and him aren't on good terms right now" I said in a calm voice as I took the teacup from his hand and walked to the room where we have our usual tea.

--Sokka and Aang--

"We've been searching for days, Sokka. Let's just take a break. Were talking about Katara here, the master waterbender" Aang said trying to cheer up the apathetic Sokka.

"Lets just stop down there for a drink and look for her in about an hour, besides Appa needs his rest" he said again as he steered the bison towards the small port far below.

--At the port--

"Hey Aang, lets go in the bar for a glass of sake" Sokka said as he walked into the small bar.

"But Sokka i'm only 12. I'm too young for sake" Aang cried out behind him.

"Get over it" Sokka spat and continued his way through the crowds.

Sokka continued to go through the mass of people but bumped into someone who spilt sake down the front of his shirt.

"What the- aw great this was just washed. Who the hell did this!?" Sokka yelled as he looked around pretty pissed off.

"it was me what are you going to do about it, Sokka?" a man asked who was standing with his back turned but just by looking at the boys back you could tell who it was.

"Jet. What the hell are you doing here?"

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yeah it has been forever since I have typed this. I KNOW that the part with Aang and Sokka sucks. That's just because for some reason it's hard for me to type about them but whatever. The next chapter should be up soon 


	12. tears

AUTHORS NOTE:

Authors Note:

I'm sorry that the updates are so low! I just got braces today and my mouth is so damn sore so I think that my updates will come a little faster, hopefully! :D now on with the story.

--

"Jet what the hell are you doing here!?" Sokka's furious voice could be heard throughout the noisy bar that now turned dead silent.

"Ah! Well, if it isn't the big bad water tribe warrior and his little avatar friend." Jet said in mock as he took another swig of his drink. "What brings you two here?"

"Jet. You bastard." That was all Sokka could say before he felt a fist collide with his face.

"What the- Jet I'm going to fucking **KILL** you" and that is how the fight began, and ended.

With that Jet and Sokka ended up on opposite sides of the bar smashed into the wall.

"Geez you two, Can't we just try to get along… Sokka if you didn't forget we still on a search for Katara, this is no time for fighting" Aang yelled through the crowd of exited drunk men.

Jet was the first to jump to his feet and walked strait to Aang. "What did you say about Katara?"

-- Back on the ship --

"Those clothes look good on you, lady katara" iroh said with his usual smile that seems to stick to his face.

For some reason when I am with Iroh he always seems to make me feel better. "Ha-ha I think it makes me look like a pirate" I said with a laugh as I looked down at my loose flannel shirt that was hanging off my tiny body.

"Only if you include an eye patch and a lizard-parrot!" He said with a small chuckle.

I didn't laugh back. For some reason I just looked down.

I missed my brother and Aang. I really hope that they are safe and are not doing anything stupid.

"Lady Katara, are you all right?" I looked up to see Iroh's kind face looking at me with eyes filled with great concern.

"I-I-I'm fine. Ha-ha don't worry about me" I said waving my hands in the air and trying my hardest to laugh.

"Then why are you crying?"

I didn't even know I was crying until those words escaped his lips. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean- it's just- I… need some air" and with that I jumped to my feet and yanked the door open and ran. Blinded by tears I just ran. I would not let iroh see me like that in his presence.

"Oomph!"

And with that I felt a hard chest pressed against my tear stained face.

"What the hell do you think your doing peasant!?" I heard the annoyed voice of none other than prince Zuko.

"get out of my way I… need some air" I said as I stepped back and ran strait past him.

I saw the railing getting closer until I felt something yank on my hand yanking me swiftly the opposite direction and once again into a chest.

"w-w-what are you doing" I asked holding back unshed tears.

I gasped as I felt two arms wrap around me and press my face deeper into his chest.

"Cry" it wasn't an offer, it was a demand, and all I could do was oblige.

I didn't care who it was I just didn't have the strength to hold back anymore. While I was crying I felt my knees give in and I felt him support my weight with his arms.

I felt his arms wrap even tighter around me as I buried my face into his chest.

After about five minutes of crying I used all my strength to push myself off his chest.

"I'm sorry. I stained your shirt and, and, I… I" was all I could manage before I felt lips pressed to mine.

This kiss was different than the other kisses. It wasn't rough but gentle. I felt arms wrap around my middle and deepened the kiss and before I knew it I was on the ground.

I looked up at the blushing prince who was wide eyed staring strait at me and like a flash of lighting his features changed to the face that I've seen so many times before. That same smirk that sticks to his face.

"You kissed me back" was all that he said with eyebrow raised.

"Don't kid yourself. You were just so caught up in that pathetic kiss that you were hallucinating" I spat at him while getting to my feet and looking at him dead in the eyes.

I must be stupid.

I must have not learned the first time.

DON'T PISS OFF THE PRINCE.

They need a damn sign that says that just to remind me, but no, they don't.

"Pathetic!?" he looked at me with that dangerous look on his disgusting face.

"What I meant was…uh…" I tried to think of something off the top of my head but I was defiantly failing.

"Alright so that kiss was pathetic… then what about this kiss?" And before I knew it I was pressed up against the wall with my hands bound by one of his hands.

This was another rough kiss.

He shoved his tongue into my mouth with as much more force than needed. His hard lips moved hard against mine in a bruising forcefulness.

He pulled away and smirked at my bruised lips and my shocked expression.

"Oh I'm not even close to be finished with my kiss" he whispered into my ear as he licked inside my earlobe.

For some reason I couldn't find the strength to push away. What happened to the Zuko that just hugged me why I cried!? Now he is just being the bastard that he is.

He brought his head down to my tender neck and ran his tongue up its length.

"How does this feel katara?" he mumbled into my neck in a husky voice.

I couldn't find my voice. Not once did I tell him to stop. My body betrayed me

He continued to lick and suck on my neck for a while until he dropped my arms and stepped back.

He laughed as I slumped to the ground and bowed my head in defeat.

"Even I know that kiss was not pathetic" and with that he left.

I just sat there with my hand on my bruised neck in utter shock. What just happened?

"Ah katara!" I looked up to see Iroh walking towards me from across the deck.

"I have looked everywhere for you! I saw Zuko and asked where you were, and he said you were here! He wants you to go strait to your room" he said with a smile as he reached his hand out to me. He gasped as he saw my appearance but after a few seconds he put his knowing smile on.

"Come let me take you to your room" I looked at him confused, "Isn't general Feng in my room?"

"Ah yes he is. You're still staying in Prince Zuko's room" he said with a wink.

"Wait, wait, **and wait!** I refuse to stay in his room" I said as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You have to katara. Its that or sleeping with the crew" he said as he gave me a little nudge towards the rooms.

"Cant I stay in a cell?" I asked hoping there was some way that I didn't have to stay in the same room as that bastard prince Zuko.

"It's not safe now that the crew know that you spent the night down there they might go down and try something. Plus I doubt Prince Zuko would allow you to spend the night down there again" he said as he gave me another nudge. "if you don't go in now Zuko would be angry and go and take you himself"

"let him get angry" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes and stepped into the overly decorated room. At least I will have time to make a bed on the floor.

"Farewell, Lady Katara" and with that I heard the sound of a lock.

--

END NOTE:

If you guys have some really good ideas or something that you want to happen in this story just leave a review and I will see if I can put it in this story :D but I will try to update as soon as possible.


	13. secrets

AUTHORS NOTE:

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm trying really really hard to update faster: D

And sorry for this chapter being so short / I just thought that since I like never update that a short chapter is better than having to wait a long time. But I promise I will make the other one over 2,500 words XD

--

Witch would you prefer: my fingers on the trigger or me face down dead across your floor? And will you tell all your friends that you have your gun to my head? - Cute without the 'E' By: taking back Sunday

--

I stood there in the giant empty room trying to think of something to do since it was barely sunset.

I walked over to the huge bed that could fit at least four people in it and stroked its fine material. I could have it a lot worse than this.

I looked at the bed for a while and decided that I would take a nap.

I pulled the silk sheets back and crawled under.

--Zuko's POV--

I looked over at the night sky and sighed.

'I'm going to have to put up with that peasants yelling' I thought as I headed to my room with dread filling my features.

I stood outside my room staring at the door and with a sigh unlocked it.

I pushed the door open trying to make as little sound as possible as I slipped through and shut the door.

What I saw was the exact opposite that I expected.

The peasant was sleeping soundly under the covers with a sweet smile on her bruised lips. I walked over to where she was sleeping and looked at her face.

I leaned over and brushed the hair out of her face and off her neck revealing the hickeys.

I gave myself a satisfying smirk as I looked at her neck and walked over to my side of the bed.

-- Back to the usual Katara's POV--

My eyes fluttered open as I heard footsteps outside the door running down the hallway.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around. The spot beside where I was sleeping was messed up from another body laying there.

"What!?" I yelled, "I slept with that bastard again!?"

Ugh I had to go to sleep yesterday didn't I?

I stood up and walked into the master bathroom to check my appearance.

I gasped as I looked at myself in the mirror. My lips were tented purple from the kiss yesterday and there were spots all along my neck.

I ran my hands through my tangled hair and decided to leave it down so none of the crew members would see the hickeys.

I heard loud knocking on the door and the sound of the door opening.

"Lady Katara, its time for breakfast" I heard Iroh yell from the doorway.

"Coming" I yelled as I ran out of the bathroom as I was still slipping my boots on.

"Ah you are looking well rested this morning" iroh said with a smile as we walked down the hall into the familiar room where me and Iroh have our tea. "Prince Zuko will not be joining us this morning because of urgent meetings"

I watched as the chiefs brought out large plates and placed them on the table in front on me and Iroh.

"Why is there three plates?" I asked as I looked at the plate sitting across the table. "That is because we are going to enjoy this meal with General Feng"

After he said that the door flew open and there stood the grinning pervert of a general.

"Good morning" he said as he took a seat across from me.

"General Feng, how is Zuko's meeting going?" iroh asked in a serious tone as he looked the general dead in the eyes. For some reason I felt that there was a secret going around that I didn't know of.

"Ah, yes, the meeting is going… well. All the matters should be taken care of but Zuko will be quite stressed out later today" the general spoke as he was trying to not give anything away, which is graving on my every nerve.

"What meeting is Zuko in!?" I almost shouted as I slapped my hand down on the wooden table.

"Young Lady's should learn to mind there own business" the general spat as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Lady Katara, what the general means is that the subject of the meeting is confidential and only the prince should tell you. Why don't you try asking Prince Zuko later tonight?" iroh said in his reassuring voice that made me calm down a little.

When I saw iroh shoot the general a look quickly out of the side of his eye I knew that this 'Meeting' had something to do with me or Aang. "I'm done" and with that I stood up and left the room.

"Stupid meeting" I said under my breath as I began to walk around on the deck. I saw the beautiful water sparkling under the hot autumn sun.

"Hey there beautiful. Where's your little prince?" I looked over to see ling leaning against the railing looking at me with a smirk spread against his face.

"In a meeting, so why don't you just leave me alone?" I spat as I continued looking at the ocean.

"Oh so only the prince gets to talk to you and even kiss you? Aren't you supposed to be a hostage?" when he saw my hands tighten around the railing his smirk grew even wider.

"**Shut up**!" I screamed as I stormed past him.

"Where do you think you are going?" after he spoke this I was pressed up against a chest.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Oh prince Zuko! Want to join in to" ling said with a laugh as he released my hand.

I looked up to see the face of an angry prince Zuko with his arm protectively wrapped around my back.

"Back the fuck off or your fish food" he spat as I felt his arm tighten around me.

"Zuko I really am fine" I whispered to try to calm him down but he just looked at me.

"What were you doing on the deck alone?" he asked as he gave Ling another death glare.

"I finished breakfast early so I came out to enjoy the ocean" I said as I eyed his arm that was now draped over my shoulder.

He pulled away and started walking back to the room where he was having his meeting but stopped and turned to look at me.

"Hurry up or I will leave you" he said and then continued to walk.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" I asked as I ran to catch up with him.

"To the meeting room since I can't trust my Uncle to watch over you" he simply replied.

"O-okay" was all I could say. I was shocked.

I was just saying how I wanted to know what the meeting was about and now I even get to attend it!

--

END NOTE:

I'm still taking requests on what should happen in this story.

I already have some good Ideas but I would like to hear what you guys think XD


	14. The meeting and the Rhino trainer

AUTHORS NOTE:

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**In Chicago! It's so pretty :D**

**Well now on with the story.**

**--**

**It's like you're a drug, it's like you're a demon I can't face down, it's like I'm stuck, it's like I'm running from you all the time. And I know I let you have all the power it's like the only company I seek is misery all around. -- Addicted By: Kelly Clarkson**

--

I walked into the elegant meeting room in total awe.

It was beautiful the wooden table was beautifully carved and the mats on the floor were made of fine silk. Spoiled. Rotten. Prince.

I looked around the table to see some of the more important crew members all keeping there eyes fixed on me.

"Gentlemen we will have a visitor for this meeting" his voice sounded so in control and important.

I watched him walk to the head of the table and take a seat. He patted the ground beside him beckoning me to sit there.

As I walked to the head of the table I began to feel the pressure of the glares of the crew. I felt like I was slowly getting crushed even as I was sitting beside the prince.

"Now as you all know kazuma will be coming aboard in about a week." I saw his fists tighten under the table as he spoke the name. Who is kazuma!?

"We will have to be prepared for his stay… witch will be a month. He will also "help" us catch the avatar" he spoke through his teeth and his knuckles were as white as snow from the pressure of his tightened fists.

"Prince Zuko, shall we prepare the room before hand?" I looked over to see the man who was speaking. He was an older man, with grey hair like uncle iroh, but seemed to have a groggier look to him.

"Tomorrow General Feng shall be dropped off at the port in Sahima where we will also be picking up Kazuma. So His room will be where Kazuma will stay." Zuko spoke more calmly than before but there was still a lot of anger in his cold voice.

"You are dismissed" and with that they were all gone.

"Who is kazuma?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"My Cousin." And that is all he said before walking to the door.

Once at the door frame he turned to me and beckoned me to come with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the deck.

"I have to do my job as captain. You just follow me around for a while and keep quiet" he said as he continued to walk at a fast pace down the deck.

I watched as he talked to the crew members and took inventory of the supplies. I just stood off to the side and would play with the water over the railing.

We started to walk to the side of the ship that I have never been to before and I began to get curious.

I saw a huge metal fence that blocked the rest of the ship off.

Zuko stuck a key in the lock but before he opened the door he looked at me.

"I need you to hang onto my arm" he asked me this while holding his arm out for me to take.

"Why?" I asked looking at his strangely. "If you don't you might die" and with that I took his arm.

He opened the door and I smelt a smell that made my stomach churn. I looked around to see around 10 huge rhinos.

"Sorry about the smell… Should have warned you" he said with a smirk. Not sorry at all.

Before I could tell what was happening, a rhino came charging at us with a crazy look in his eye.

I grabbed onto Zuko's arm and pressed my face into it waiting for the pain from impact, but all I felt was heat.

I looked up to see Zuko with a fire whip and the rhino standing only a few feet away.

"He is new… and young" he said as he whipped the ground with the fire whip to make it back up a few steps.

All I could do was watch as the enormous beast was standing only a few feet away from me. It slashed its head around in anger as it could not come close to us.

The rhino ran away and we began to make our way to where some members of the crew were talking.

"Ah, Prince Zuko" a fat man with large black gloves came walking over with a very annoyed look on his face.

"That new rhino is given us way to much trouble"

I looked at Zuko and saw him think it over, "Then get rid of it"

I looked at him wide eyed.

"What are you saying!?" I shrieked at the both of them

"We can't keep an animal that gives us trouble on the ship"

It was as simple as that, No life mattered to him not even an animal.

"You can't just kill it…" I pleaded as I tried to put on the best most pitiful face possible.

"…"

"Zuko…" I shot him one more pleading look but nothing could break his icy cold stare.

When I saw that this was useless I gave up on asking his permission.

I turned on my heel and made my way to the young rhino.

"You peasant, what the hell do you thin your doing!?" he screamed as he began to storm my way.

When I began to get closer to the rhino I could tell it was getting angry. It began to take steps towards me trying to warn me to back off.

"You stupid waterbender" I heard the prince scream as he was only a few steps behind.

I looked back at him and smirked.

I bended some water and took steps towards the rhino. It flared its nostrils and began to charge strait at me.

I could hear Zuko running up behind me but that didn't stop me.

I bended the water into a whip and whipped the chest of the huge animal. The rhino slid back from the sudden contact but began to charge again.

This time I bended even more water and brought it to its feet and froze them to the deck.

It struggled to try to free its legs from the ice but it was no use.

"That's a good boy" I whispered as I walked up to the animal that towered over me by many feet.

I stroked its nose with gentle strokes. At first it struggled to get away but after a while it began to move its head into my hand.

I melted the ice and still kept rubbing its muzzle.

I felt an arm wrap around my middle and gasped as I was thrown down to the ground a couple feet away.

I felt my back come in contact with the hard metal of the deck and looked up to see a very pissed off prince.

"What the hell do you think you were doing??" he screamed as he shoved his finger in the direction of the young rhino I apparently made friends with.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch you kill an animal for no reason" I spat as I got to my feet and begun to rub my injured back.

"…"

"Ugh my back is killing me all because of you" I said as I stretched my arms over my head and gave my back a good stretch.

I watched as he walked off towards the exit gate to leave. When I was almost out of the gate I felt something nudge my behind.

I turned around to see the young rhino looking up at me as he nudged me once more.

"Aw I guess we did become friends" I laughed as I gave the rhino another pat on the head, "I will come visit you again" I promised.

I was laughing as I walked out of the gate to meet Zuko.

We walked along the deck in silence.

I looked out in the horizon and saw land. "Sahima" I whispered.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I liked this Chapter.**

**It was original and in this story there is some Jet X Katara, and OC X Katara….**

**But I'm going to make this story more original so you just wait.**

**Also next chapter we meet KAZUMA!!**


	15. Sahima

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry it has taken so long :'( I have been really busy with schoolwork and vacations…. I'm actually in the car on the way to Florida typing this… But here is chapter 15!

---------------------------

**It's a war in your bedroom baby. I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste, of a piece of your flesh my darling I've got no time to hesitate. ******** War in your Bedroom by: a Change of Pace**

------------------------------------

I could see from the deck that this was a lively town. You could hear the loud music all the way from the deck on the ship. You could see the breathtaking buildings towering over the small mountains that overlooked the sea.

I placed my hands on the railing of the ship and leaned over, letting the salty air stroke my tan cheek. The salty air smelt so comforting and the cool wind was relaxing as it hit my hot skin. "Beautiful"

I looked to the side to see Zuko lazily leaning against the railing looking at me with his usual smirk on his face. "So… what's there to do in Sahima?" I asked as I studied the island trying to see over the mountains and into town.

"Well, the men use this time to visit the brothels but you will be accompanying me to shop for the supplies that we need"

He could see the disappointment in my face as I propped my chin on the iron rail. The city looked so fun and all I got to do was walk around with Zuko getting supplies… so much fun.

"At least the men will get to have fun" I mumbled under my breath as I continued to pout like a little girl.

"You could always go to the brothels…" he said amused as he watched me pout.

I just looked over at him with a annoyed look on my face. The perverted humor was not funny. It was true that me and Zuko's relationship was much better… I mean we do have our usual 'throw you across the deck' or 'shove you against the wall and kiss you against your will' type things… but besides that we kind of…get along?

------------------------------------------

The port at Sahima was huge compared to all the other ports I've been to. It was filled with huge ships that towered over ours. The port was also crowded. Thousands of men carrying barrels and huge crates were everywhere.

"You ready?"

I looked over to see an annoyed Zuko and a Cheerful Iroh waiting for me.

We began walking all over the town stopping at stores and ordering cratefuls of food and medicine. I started to notice that Zuko was in a worse mood than normal. He was snapping at the store owners and had a frown glued to his face.

"What is wrong with Zuko?" I asked Iroh as we were waiting outside while Zuko was inside a store ordering different things for the ship.

"Oh… he is just upset because he has to pick up his cousin today" Iroh said with a chuckle as he shook his head. "Do they not get along?" I asked starting to get curious about this mystery cousin of Zuko's.

"Not at all. they always compete over stupid things ever since they were young... Foolish teens." He just laughed at the memories that were in his head.

The day was long and tiring. We walked all over the island of Sahima ordering all kinds of supplies for the ship. The town was even bigger than I imagined.

"Zuko it's almost time…" Iroh said breaking the silence.

Zuko looked like he was going to explode. What was so bad about this cousin?

------------------------------------

Zuko lead us into a lively bar that seemed to be the main attraction of Sahima.

I just followed Zuko's lead as we walked to the front of the bar. We walked to a group of men who were laughing and cursing loudly.

The group of men looked older about in their forties but there was a younger man who looked a little older than Zuko. He had jet black hair and golden eyes. He resembled Zuko a lot in the face but he was bigger built in the body. But good looking none the less.

"Kazuma" Zuko spit his name out like it was poison.

The young black haired boy looked up and an automatic smirk came to his face. Maybe he was a lot more like Zuko than I thought.

"Ah! Cousin Zuko!" he said as he raised a glass of beer up "come have a seat"

Zuko yanked the seat out from under the table and plopped down in it. I just stood behind him as he began to chug his beer.

"Who is the beautiful lady that is accompanying you, Zuko?" I watched as Kazuma Studied my face.

"My prisoner" Zuko said before taking another swig of his beer.

I saw Kazuma eye me again with a suspicious look and I just glared at him. "So why is a young lady like yourself a prisoner?" he put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist waiting on my answer.

"I killed a whole crew of firebenders" I said with a smirk as I leaned over the table to look him dead in the eyes. This opportunity was too good to waste.

"I like my women dangerous" he said as his smirk became even bigger. My eyes widened as I stood up strait. He was **exactly** like Zuko.

I looked over to see Zuko's reaction to our conversation and all I saw was his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. This conversation was going to be so entertaining.

"So Kazuma, are you a firebender like Zuko?" I asked as I leaned over the table again to get a little closer.

He smirked at me and raised his enflamed hand. "Does this answer your question?"

I smirked as I watched Zuko's fist clench tight on the table. He could not contain his anger much longer.

"So Zuko, shall we head to your Ship?" and with that Zuko put down his beer and stood up. "I think that's a good idea"

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay I know my updates are REALLY slow :/ and Im really sorry.

Im busy busy busy!! Well that is chapter 15 and I will have chapter 16 up really soon :D


	16. bow down to me

Chapter Leading to Love: chapter 16:

Authors note:

I'm so sorry!! I know I haven't updated in so long :'[

Since it's summer I'm hoping to start updating regularly so please don't give up on me!

Enjoy!!

-----------------------

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I wont last long in this world so wrong so say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight don't you dare look him in the eye as we dance with the devil tonight.- breaking Benjamin- dance with the devil**

------------------------

The walk back to the ship was torture as I walked in between the two cousins. I was mistaken for thinking Kazuma was anything like Zuko, they were complete opposites except for the fact that they loved to bother me, of course.

Kazuma was a complete and total flirt. It was so disgusting it made me feel grateful he was not my captor; at least Zuko wasn't alwaysin a flirty mood. So the walk back consisted of Kazuma flirting with every girl that would get within a 10 foot radius and I got to hear Zuko grumble about having such a stupid cousin. I had a feeling that however long Kazuma stayed on Zuko's ship would be a nightmare to me.

"Hey Ka-tara since your a prisoner does that mean that you have to do anything I say?"

"No" I was annoyed with his crude personality and wanted to kick him so hard he would never even want to imagine having sex again. And I was pretty sure Zuko was feeling the same way.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I happen to be royal family and-"

"So what if your royal family? Why would I, a water bender, do anything for the royal family of the fire nation?" he was pushing every button he could push. He was even harder to handle than Zuko.

"Kazuma, I think you should leave her alone"

Zuko was the most annoyed I think I have ever seen him and it was quite obvious he had a headache since he was massaging his temple with his pale fingers. I felt kind of sorry for him after all he did have such an annoying cousin.

"Dear cousin Zuko! need not worry. She is just a mere water peasant, what harm could she do?" Kazuma began to laugh as if he had said something funny and before he knew it he was on his knees holding his aching groin.

"You are so right! I am a mere water peasant what harm could I do?" I balled his silky black hair into my fist as I shoved his head down so he was bowing down to me.

"Look at this! A member of the royal fire nation family bowing down to a mere water peasant, what a sight this is." My words poured from my lips like liquid fire as my sapphire eyes burned into his golden ones.

I was stupid and underestimated his power and anger. I was truly an idiot begging to die.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening I was thrown at least 10 feet hitting crates filled with grain. Breaking through the wood had done more damage than the force of the wall behind my back.

I laid there unmoving not even sure if I could even move. I watched as thick red liquid slid down my cheek. My vision was blurred but I could still see the figure moving towards me. I watched at the figure came closer until all I saw was two black boots only inches away from my face.

I felt hands on the back of my head and in a split second I was being pulled up by my thick dark hair. The hand had mimicked what I had done just minutes before but this time my face was plunged into the hard dirt.

"Look whose bowing down now you filthy bitch."

I saw the blackness begin to cloud my eyes until it was only blackness I saw. I felt every muscle in my body go limp and I became numb.

_Am I dead? _These questions ran through my head as I soaked into the darkness.

In the darkness I could hear voices. Instantly I knew one of the voices was Zuko's but I had never heard the voices of the others.

"Yes… I understand… she was attacked by Kazuma… almost died if I didn't stop him… if we lose her we loose valuable bait for the avatar"

'If we loose her we loose valuable bait for the avatar' I had know this since day one even though he had never actually said anything it was just an understood fact; and for some reason it hurt. It felt like someone gave my heart a little pinch.

I guess it was the fact that I felt like an object. It hurt to know that you are nothing more than bait and that's the only reason your life was spared.

I knew that I had regained consciousness when I felt warm tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't stop it. I was weak and just 'bait'. The 'bait' was the only thing worth saving Katara was not.

"What's wrong? Are your wounds hurting?" his voice was gentle and understanding; something that I have never heard in his voice. He wouldn't want his bait to die.

"I'm fine. Don't worry your bait is not going to die"

I couldn't help it. I was blinded by a whirlwind of emotions and was just speaking.

"Fine, I don't need a 'thank you' for saving your life."

I heard the slam of the door as he left. I laid there in the shady room that I guessed they used as a place to recover from injury. I wanted to get away from his ship, away from Zuko.

_I think were still at Sahima port so if I can get out of this room I can escape to Sahima. Get away from Zuko. _My thoughts sounded like a pretty damn good idea.

I took a deep breath as I tried to sit up but was soon back on my back as pain shot through my whole being. I couldn't keep the scream from escaping my lips.

I laid there with my body shaking because pain and new tears now running down my face. _How bad was I hurt?_

I felt it getting harder to breathe as I was gasping for air. I heard footsteps running closer and the door swung open revealing Zuko trying to catch his breath from the run.

He swiftly walked to my side and ripped the blankets off my slender body leaving only my naked form plus all the bandages covering my wounds. I couldn't even talk. I wanted to yell at him and ask him what the hell he was doing but the pain was too much. The only thing I wanted to do was to scream.

His warm fingers ran over my cool skin as he felt around my abdomen. He looked concerned as he looked at me.

I scream leapt through my lungs as he pushed his fingers into a place on my stomach.

"You have reopened your wound on your stomach. It is deep and is infected making you have a fever"

I was scared, actually more like terrified. people die from deep wounds getting infected and I was not ready to die.

"Please… I don't want to die"

I have never begged someone so sincerely. I had tears running down my face as I just stared up at him. I wanted him to save me. I had to rely on him right now he was all I had.

"Don't worry. You're not going to die as long as I'm alive"

I wanted the fear to totally leave but there was edge in his voice and I could tell her wasn't completely sure of my survival himself.

-------------- End note ----------------

Thanks for reading :] I really like this chapter and I hope you guys do too!!

So leave comments and critiques!!

Thanks for sticking with me 3


	17. dark sleep

Capture Leading to Love chapter 17:

Authors note:

YAY! Two updates in a week!

I hope my writing is better since chapter one… because my writing is terrible in the first couple chapters so a lot or people stop reading once they read the first chapter **:/**

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

----------------------

**Simple words we never knew, the power behind what they put us through, now it's all begun what it takes to make it real. We're standing on the edge of this, When our soul is gone what will we miss? We lost what it takes to really make it feel.** –Cartel-who will save us

---------------------

I felt sick. All I could smell was the strong scent of different drugs and cleaners; the strong chemicals were giving me a headache. I only laid there wondering if I was going to die. This was the longest moment in my entire 17 years.

The minutes went by like hours as the pain spread throughout my entire body. My mind was a blur as doctors injected different drugs into my body as they cleaned and repaired my wound. In all this commotion the only person I recognized was Zuko lazily leaning against the wall out of everyone's way as many swarmed around me.

It felt like days had passed until the last doctor had left leaving only me and Zuko in the empty room.

"You're going to live. You don't have to lay there looking like your going to piss yourself."

I felt my body relax a little but I couldn't believe he was being such an ass to a person who just nearly died! I would yell some form of comeback in his direction if it wasn't for some drug the doctors had given me disabling my ability to talk or move.

"You need to sleep. No more moving around unless you have a death wish"

These were his last words before leaving the room in his usual smooth manner. Before I knew it I was in a deep sleep. No dreams just pure darkness.

----------------

I woke up to darkness. I felt horrible and disgusting as if I had not showered in weeks and every muscle in my body was sore. I was in hell.

I grumbled as I tried to sit up. I don't ever remember being so sore in my life.

"So you're finally awake."

His voice made me jump sending shivers down my spine. He always seemed to be lurking in the shadows wherever I happened to be.

"How long have I been sleeping?" my voice was so groggy and cracked through my chapped lips. Seriously, how long **have** I been sleeping?!?

"Almost four days. Your wounds should be almost healed. You can return to your room today."

Returning to my room sounded just as good as taking a shower. The room I was staying in smelled of strong chemicals and made me feel sick. I wanted fresh air.

"Would it be possible for me to leave now? This room smells."

I sounded so formal like I actually needed his permission to leave. It kind of pissed me off.

"You can leave but there is a lot of walking from here to your room and you're weak right now so I wouldn't advise you."

He had to be the most annoying person in the world.

"Whatever. I'm leaving" I used every ounce of strength to sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I was almost positive I showed pain on my face.

I felt the cold metal of the floor touch my bare feet as I prepared myself for the pain that was to come. I gasped as I felt the full weight of my body on my weak legs.

It all happened to fast for my drugged up mind to comprehend. One moment I was watching the ground come closer to my face as I fell; the other I was floating in midair only inches away from the hard cold metal flooring.

I held my breath as I felt a hard chest pressed against my back and a strong muscular arm snaked around my middle. Never in my life have I felt so much heat engulfing my body. The heat quickly spread from his hot chest through my small back as heat also spread across my face in a deep blush.

I could feel his breath against my ear as he brought his lips closer.

"Katara…"

His deep voice made my knees weaker than they already were and I felt him pull me tighter to support my weight. _Why did he have such an effect on me?_ I mentally screamed at myself for letting him see me in such a vulnerable state.

"I told you so."

This time his voice had a total opposite effect on me; instead of acting like a female cat-monkey in heat I was just pissed. Not just at his arrogant attitude but at myself for letting him, of all people, have such a lustful effect on me.

Before I could push him away and send a heated remark in his direction I was in his arms. He was holding me bridal style as he began to walk out the door and towards our room.

I was too embarrassed to say anything so I just stared at my hands folded in my lap. He knew I couldn't walk and there was no other way to get out of that smelly room. He always does find a way to crush my pride.

"Thanks"

I tore my gaze from my hands up to his face and what I saw brought even more heat to my face. A kind smile was spread across his pale face and it was unlike anything I had ever seen. It made me see Zuko as a normal human being.

"You're welcome. And I'm glad you made it alive"

For some reason those were the words I wanted to hear. I wanted to feel like someone cared if I was alive or dead. I felt the smile on my lips as I gazed up at him.

"I'm not going to tell you you're pretty. You look quite disgusting right now so stop looking at me with those eyes"

Same old Zuko, I could kill him on a regular basis.

"Humph. Whatever your highness"

END NOTE:

Okay I have been thinking that maybe I should rewrite the first chapter. It is absolutely horrible. I read it the other day and felt embarrassed that people actually read that and surprised that I have as many readers of this story as I do. So the question is: should I take time to rewrite it or just leave it and try to update this story faster??


End file.
